


Blind Love

by lesbolust



Series: The Blind Date [2]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbolust/pseuds/lesbolust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla spent so much time apart over petty things. Now it's just time for them to be happy. Can they both really get over everything that happened between the two of them or is history due to repeat itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this whole chapter on the notes app of my phone over the last couple days. Sorry if the grammar sucks! The remaining chapters will be better, I promise.

She walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. She turned the water on, cupping her hands under the running faucet before splashing it against her face. The day's makeup running down the drain. She grabbed the towel next to the sink, patting it over her face. As she pulled it off, her eyes met her reflection. 

She looked the same, maybe a little older. She had dark bags under her eyes, but it had been getting harder for her to sleep the last couple of month. She told herself that she was just preparing for the next couple of years, but really she just hadn't gotten used to the kicking feeling in her stomach. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair, running her hands through it. The soft curls fell around her shoulders, framing her face in a honey colored halo. 

She stepped back, taking in her full appearance. She turned to the side, rubbing her exposed stomach. She looked down, smiling at the large bump, fondly. She jumped a little as she felt a small kick just below her ribs where her hand was resting. Her other hand was behind her, massaging the tight muscles of her lower back that had been sore the last couple hours.

She turned toward the door, slowly walking back into the bedroom. The small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed was casting a soft glow of light around the room. She could just barely make out a lump underneath the blankets, except for the mess of black curls splayed across the pillows. She sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching her stomach as she felt another kick followed by a quiet popping noise. She felt a dampness underneath her, standing up to look at the bed. There was a small wet spot on the sheets and she could feel it on her pants. She felt the tightness in her back again, and her eyes widen.

"Honey?" She said, softly. There was a small groan from the bed, and a slight shuffling. "Carm," she said a little louder. Nothing. "Carmilla please get up." She was trying to keep her voice calm, but internally she was panicking a little. "Carmilla, I really need you to get up right now, please." 

Carmilla sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Laura, what's wrong?" Her voice was gentle but still demanding. She had clearly picked up the neediness in Laura's tone.

"Nothing's wrong, per say," Laura started. Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Laura, her annoyance evident on her face. "It's just that, I _think_ my water just broke." Carmilla's eyes immediately widened, and her jaw dropped in disbelief. She sat there for another moment, just staring at Laura. "Carm?" Laura's voice seemed to break Carmilla out of her trance.

She jumped up out of bed, running over to her dresser, screaming over her shoulder as she was pulling out clothes. "We've gotta get to the hospital! I've got your bag all ready for you, it's downstairs. Just let me get dressed real quick and we can go!" 

She was running around the bedroom, trying to put on a pair of black jeans as she was packing a bag of clothes for herself. She nearly fell over when she was pulling her pants up while hopping back over to the bed. Laura just stood there watching a frantic Carmilla and trying not to laugh. Her hands shot to her stomach again as she felt what was obviously a contraction. All of a sudden Carmilla was at her side clutching her hands.

"Are you alright? How far apart of your contractions? Do you want me to call your dad? Can I get you some water? Can you even have water? Do we have any ice chips?" Laura had never heard Carmilla speak so fast in the entire time she had known her, and she found it both endearing and annoying. She reached her hands up and cupped Carmilla's face.

"Carm, honey," Laura said softly. Carmilla looked up at Laura, her eyes calming a little. "I love you, but you're driving me insane." Carmilla's eyes were full of guilt, but her lips curved into a sheepish smile.

"It's just, you're having our baby, and doing all the work," Carmilla started. "I just want to help and feel like I'm doing something, too."

Laura leaned up, pressing her lips softly against Carmilla's. "How about getting me a dry pair of pants," she mumbled against Carmila's lips. Laura felt Carmilla's cheeks swell as she smiled.

"I can do that," she mumbled back before giving Laura another quick kiss and going to grab her a clean pair of sweats.

When they were both fully dressed, Carmilla had calmed down enough to finish packing. Laura was waiting in the car as Carmilla loaded up their bags. When Carmilla climbed into the drivers seat, she took in a deep breath, sighing it out. Laura reached her hand over, lacing her fingers with Carmilla's against the steering wheel. She looked over and Laura could see the worry in her eyes. 

"You're going to be a great mom," Laura whispered, squeezing her hand as she spoke. Carmilla smiled, looking down at their interlaced fingers.

" _We're_ going to be great moms," she whispered back before kissing the back of Laura's hand. "Now," she said as she turned the car on. "Let's go have a baby." 

Laura laughed at the goofy, excited look on Carmilla's face. Carmilla slowly pulled out of the driveway, making her way down the dimly lit streets toward the hospital. Laura rested her head against the window, and closed her eyes. She smiled, remembering the first time she'd pictures this life for herself.

_She was wearing a dress. It wasn't necessarily what she wanted to wear, but after she had left Carmilla's apartment that afternoon, she had called LaFontaine in a panic, and they had told her to wear a dress because Carmilla would like it. So she was wearing a dress. It was a pale blue that made her skin look more golden than usual. Her hair was loosely curled and cascading down her shoulders. She had on a pair on white flats instead of heels because even though she would never admit it, she liked that Carmilla was a little bit taller than her._

_She was leaning in toward the mirror, putting the final touches to her make up when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked over at the clock and frowned, it was only 5:30. Carmilla wasn't supposed to pick her up until 6. She let out a soft sigh, and walked over to her apartment door. When she opened it, she was looking at a pair of shoulders with straight red hair around them. Laura looked up, and smiled._

_"Hi Danny," she said brightly. Danny was looking down at her with a frown._

_"What are you all dressed up for?" Danny asked as she gestured to Laura's outfit._

_"I um," Laura started. She knew she should tell Danny the truth, but then she would ask who her date was with and given Danny's outward disdain for Carmilla, Laura didn't see that going well. But Danny was looking at her with those pressing eyes and she knew she couldn't lie. "I sort of have a date." She said it very fast, and it took Danny a moment to catch up to what she had said._

_"Oh," was all she said as her eyes widened and surprise spread across her face. She stood in the doorway, looking at Laura who's eyes had drifted down toward her shoes as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Danny cleared her throat, and Laura's eyes snapped back up to her. "Anyone I know?"_

_Laura wasn't sure why, but she was shaking with nervousness. She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded. Danny's eyebrows rose, and she looked back at Laura, expectation in her eyes. Laura's throat felt instantly dry. She stepped back, gesturing for Danny to come in, as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Danny closed the door and followed her. Laura had drank half the glass by the time Danny had gotten into the kitchen. She put the glass down on the counter so Danny wouldn't see her shaking hands._

_"Carmilla," was all Laura said. Danny looked at her, puzzled._

_"What?" She asked. Laura sighed._

_"My date," Laura started to explain, "is with Carmilla." She kept her voice as calm as she could, but she could already see the anger flashing on Danny's face._

_"Seriously?" Was all Danny said. Laura nodded, and watched as her nostrils started to flare. "Whatever Laura," she said as she pushed herself from against the kitchen counter. "If you don't want to listen to me about her, that's fine. But don't come crying to me when she hurts you like I know she will." She turned and started walking away and Laura felt a sudden swell of anger sweep over her. She stormed after her, reaching her as she was opening the apartment door._

_"I don't know why you think you're such an expert on everyone, but you know nothing about her." Laura felt like someone had lit a fire inside of her, and her blood was boiling. "I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but I assure you that whatever it was, you were probably wrong, because Carmilla is the most caring person I have ever met and I'm not going to let someone like you influence my opinion of her. Not again."_

_Danny just store at Laura, her eyes burning holes through her. She turned and opened the door, coming face to face with Carmilla. Her hand was raised in a fist like she was about to knock. Her eyes came up to meet Danny's, she took a step back so that she could leave. Danny gave them both one final glare before walking out of Laura's apartment and down the hall. When Laura turned back to Carmilla she saw the smug look on her face._

_"Clifford sure got you all riled up, didn't she?" Laura let out a loud huff that blew her hair out of her face. Carmilla just laughed, and Laura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She grabbed Carmilla's hand, pulling her toward her. Carmilla's arms wrapped around her waist as Laura's came up around her shoulders._

_"Hey," she mumbled into the crook of Carmilla's neck as her lips gently grazed her skin._

_Carmilla shuddered before letting out a breathy, "Hi," in response. They stood in the doorway for another couple minutes, wrapped in each other's embrace before Carmilla pulled away. Laura's distaste for Carmilla's shift in position immediately showed on her face, and Carmilla let out a soft chuckle, before leaning down and kissing the frown off of Laura's lips. "Ready to go, Cupcake?" Carmilla mumbled against Laura's lips._

_Laura hummed back in response, but didn't make any effort to remove her lips from against Carmilla's. Carmilla reached her hands up, lacing her fingers into Laura's, and pulled them gently from around her neck. She moved to stand beside her, and Laura grabbed her purse before closing and locking her door._

_Carmilla's one hand was still interlaced with hers, but she was walking a step in front of her. Laura had to admit, she didn't mind the view. Carmilla was wearing a pair of tight black dress slacks that perfectly hugged the curve of her hips, along with a loose white button up over her black tank top. Though she was trying, Laura was finding it hard not to stare. If her free hand hadn't been clutching her purse, it would be running through Carmilla's dark curls. Laura bit down on her lip, trying not to imagine all of the things she really wanted to be doing to the girl walking in front of her, and tried to focus on the actual walking part instead._

_When they got to Carmilla's car, she held the door open for Laura, closing it behind her after she had climbed in. Carmilla had managed to stave off all of Laura's questions about where they were going on their first official date, and had even managed to keep her guessing by the way she was driving. But when they pulled into the over sized parking garage, Laura knew exactly where they were._

_"Carmilla," she said looking over to her and frowning. "This is your office building."_

_"You know," Carmilla said, looking back at Laura with a devilish grin. "You really are quite the investigator, Creampuff."_

_Carmilla climbed out of the car, walking around to Laura's door and holding it open for her. She reached out her hand and Laura took it, allowing Carmilla to help her out of her seat. She closed the door behind her, keeping their hands locked together, and began walking toward the front doors of the office building._

_"Do you trust me?" Carmilla asked as she pressed the up arrow for the elevator._

_"Yes," Laura responded without hesitation, tilting her head up and placing a gentle kiss to Carmilla's cheek._

_Carmilla just smiled in response and ushered her into the elevator. She pressed the button for the 25th floor, which Laura knew her office was on, though she had never actually been there before. The entire building was owned by Carmilla's mother's corporation, Morgan Industries. There were some smaller offices throughout the building, as well as research labs, but Laura wasn't exactly familiar with the entire company dynamic. But she did know that LaFontaine technically worked for Carmilla._

_When the elevator stopped, Carmilla gestured for Laura to go through the doors first. The lights in the hallway were off, except for a string of what appeared to be white Christmas lights that snaked down it. Laura turned around to look at Carmilla, but she was gone. Instead there was a note taped to the elevator door that just said, "Follow the lights." Laura turned back around and slowly started walking down the hallway._

_At the end of the hall was a doorway, completely surrounded by lights. There was a sign on it, but it was covered up by another note. "You're almost there." Laura pushed it open, and her nose was filled with the most wonderful smell. She was standing at the bottom of a small stair well that was completely covered in different kinds of lilies. There was another piece of paper dangling from the ceiling. Laura reached up and took it down._

_"I remember you once telling someone that you thought roses were too much of a cliché and that you much prefer lilies, so I got you one for every day since."_

_It was written in neat, tiny cursive that could only have been Carmilla's. Laura felt like her heart was going to burst in her chest. She had once told someone that. It was the day before Valentine's Day her sophomore year of high school. She had been talking to one of the boys in her English class who had asked her advice on what to get his girlfriend. She had forgotten that Carmilla had been in that class, too._

_She had always loved lilies the most. Mainly because they had been her mother's favorite flower, but also because she heard somewhere once that to give someone a lily meant that you were daring them to love you. Laura didn't even notice that her feet had picked up speed on their own, as she raced up the staircase after the dancing lights._

_When she got to the top step there was another doorway with another note. "Close your eyes and push." Laura took a deep breath, closing her eyes and pushing open the door as she exhaled. She felt cool, fresh air on her skin and she could hear the city below her. There were arms wrapping around her waist, lips pressing against her cheek. Laura smiled as she leaned her back against Carmilla._

_"Open your eyes," Carmilla whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down Laura's spine._

_Laura followed Carmilla's command and her jaw dropped. They were on the roof of the Morgan Industries building, the city skyline fully alight in front of them. The entire roof was covered in strings of white lights and a small table for two was set underneath a beautiful arbor covered in ivy. There was soft music playing in the background, and Laura could feel Carmilla swaying to the beat behind her. She turned, looking her in the eyes, shock still on her face._

_"You did all of this for me?" Laura's bottom lip was quivering as she spoke. Carmilla's hands came up to cup her face, her thumbs catching the tears that leaked out of Laura's eyes._

_"I wanted everything to be perfect," Carmilla shrugged. "You deserve perfect." Laura couldn't help herself when she crashed her lips against Carmilla's, or the smile the took up her whole face._

_"You are such a sap, Carmilla Karnstein," Laura sniffled into her shoulder. She felt the vibration of Carmilla's laugh against her chest._

_"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled against Laura's head. "Just promise not to tell anybody. I've got a reputation to uphold." Laura pulled back, placing a chaste kiss against her lips._

_"Your secret's safe with me." Carmilla smiled, before pulling her over to the table._

_She pulled out Laura's chair, pushing it back into the table after she sat down. She placed a soft kiss to Laura's temple mumbling that she would be right back, then disappeared around the corner of the roof. After a moment she came back holding a very large box, a small smirk on her face. She set the box down on the table, opening it to reveal a cheese pizza shaped like a heart. Laura bit her lip trying to stifle the laugh bubbling up inside of her. Carmilla just blushed, handing a slice of the heart pizza to Laura and taking a piece for herself._

_They ate under the star light. Talking about everything and nothing. Work, family, life. Laura couldn't have asked for a more perfect date with anyone, but especially with Carmilla. After they finished eating, Carmilla pulled Laura out of her seat and began to dance. She twirled Laura around the rooftop underneath the stars until they were both too tired to stand. Then she pulled out a blanket, and they stayed up to watch the sunrise. Laura couldn't remember a time she had ever seen the city look so beautiful, but the colors of the bright sky made her think of something else._

_"Can I ask you something?" Laura's head was on Carmilla's chest, and her fingers were tracing lazy patterns across the exposed skin under her neck._

_"Anything." Laura bit her lip, wondering if this may not be the right time for her question, but she needed to know._

_"What happened between you and Danny?"_

_"Really, Cupcake? That's what you want to know?" Laura lifted her head, but Carmilla wasn't looking at her. Her lips were turned down into a frown and her eyes were focused on the sky. Laura just nodded, and Carmilla sighed. "Do you remember that really boring blonde girl that Xena was dating back in college?"_

_"Betty?" Laura asked. Carmilla nodded._

_"She and I got stuck working together on a project junior year when they were having problems." Betty had been Laura's roommate all through college. She was pretty familiar with Betty and Danny's history. She nodded, waiting for Carmilla to continue. "Well, I'm sure you were well aware of my 'study buddy' reputation as well." Laura blushed and turned her head trying to hide her guilty looks. Carmilla just laughed and continued. "Betty told her we hooked up and Clifford decided to blame me for everything."_

_"Oh," was all Laura said. She had known all about Betty cheating on Danny, but she had no idea that Carmilla had been the 'other woman'._

_"It isn't true, you know." Her voice was so small and sad. She expected Laura to think it was, she could tell. Laura propped herself up on her elbows, scooting her body up so her face was hovering over Carmilla's. She leaned down, pressing her lips to Carmilla's cheek._

_"I wouldn't care even if it was." She felt Carmilla smile, and kissed her again. She then pulled away to ask something else. "Just out of curiosity, why did Betty tell her if it wasn't true?"_

_Carmilla shrugged. "To make her jealous, I guess." Laura frowned, and Carmilla bit her lip. There was something else Carmilla wasn't telling her._

_"Why didn't you say anything, then? Why did you let Danny blame you?" It didn't bother Laura, she just wanted to know why Carmilla would continue to let someone blame her for something she didn't do._

_"I-" Carmilla stopped, closing her mouth. She took in a deep breath before sighing it out. "Honestly I didn't care. I wanted to hurt her, I guess." Laura's face scrunched up in confusion._

_"Why?" She said it more to herself. This was another puzzle she was trying to put together in her head, but she couldn't solve it. Carmilla's cheeks reddened._

_"Because of you." Laura's eyes widened. "Freshman year you two were, well, whatever you two were and after everything with us..." Carmilla let the words hang in the air._

_She had been upset about Laura and Danny. Carmilla never knew that her and Danny were never really a thing. She probably just assumed like she had done countless times with Carmilla. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla, pulling herself down on top of her. She buried her face in Carmilla's neck, nuzzling into her._

_"Carm, Danny and I have always just been friends. Even then, there wasn't really anything between us." She felt Carmilla's arms wrap around her and pull her tighter._

_It was her. It had always been her. Laura knew that now. She hated herself so much for not knowing it before. For not trusting Carmilla and listening to stupid rumors, because in this moment she knew. The flowers, the date, the way Carmilla held her, they all showed her how this woman really felt about her. How she had always felt about her. Now, there was no way she was letting her go. She couldn't. But she knew she didn't deserve all of her love. Not yet anyways. But she was going to do whatever she had to do in order to earn it._


	2. Chapter 2

She took a long, deep breath to try and calm herself as she got out of the car. Her hands were trembling and her legs felt like they were going to give out, but she knew she had to make it look like she had it all together. She’d been having these internal panic attacks for months now. The first one happened the day Laura told her she was pregnant. The second was 4 months later when they found out it was going to be a boy. After that they happened more frequently. Like during the entire baby shower, or when she was trying to set up the crib, or any time someone even used the word baby.

It’s not that she didn’t want kids or that she wasn’t excited, because she did and she was. It was more that she was petrified to be a mother. Her whole experience of growing up had always revolved around her brother, Will. Their father left when they were both still young, and their mother spent the majority of her time at work. Will was the one that raised her, even though he had only been a few years older himself.

Before Laura, Carmilla had been just like her mother. After she graduated from college, she threw herself into her work. Even though she worked at her mother’s company, she started from the bottom just like everyone else. She wanted to earn her place, not just have it handed to her. Being the company owner’s daughter did have its perks, but Carmilla still felt good about where she was. It wasn’t like it mattered anyways. She didn’t have anyone or anything to come home to at the time, except for her wall full of books. She had some friends, well one friend, but LaFontaine spent the majority of their time devoted to their science, and Perry of course. But then she had Laura, and everything changed.

No, Carmilla wasn’t going to be like her mother, and she would never even dream of leaving Laura, let alone her and their child. She wasn’t going to be her father, either. It’s not that Will had been a bad example for her, quite the opposite, actually. It was just that she wanted to make Laura proud, and raise their child or children right, and she wasn’t really sure what that meant. But damn it, she was going to try.

She ran around the car, opening the door for Laura and helped her out. She had tried to go in and get a wheelchair, but Laura had insisted on walking and Carmilla knew by now that she was far too stubborn to argue with. Aside from holding underneath her rounded stomach, Laura walked into the hospital as if nothing was wrong. Carmilla followed behind her holding their over night bags. She went up to the large check-in desk as Laura found a seat in the waiting room.

“I’m checking in Laura Hollis,” Carmilla said to the woman sitting at the desk. 

“Fill these out,” she handed Carmilla a stack of papers, her eyes never leaving her computer screen. Carmilla looked down at the papers. There was a treatment consent form, insurance forms, and a bunch of other papers they had already filled out months ago so they would be on file. 

“We already filled these out,” Carmilla said threw gritted teeth. She knew she shouldn’t be taking her anger out on this woman, but Carmilla hadn’t been sleeping well lately and being woken up after she finally had managed to, did not leave her in a good mood. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Laura standing next to her.

“Hi, um,” Laura leaned over the counter at the woman, “Denise.” The woman looked up from her screen at the mention of her name. Her eyes came up to Carmilla first, who was glaring at her. She probably looked wild, not having brushed her hair or anything after getting out of bed, and the anger on her face was probably evident as well. The woman, Denise, then turned to Laura and smiled.

“How may I help you, miss?” Carmilla scoffed at her pleasantries toward Laura, but she didn’t blame the woman. Even she found it hard to be nice to herself, but Laura, no one could be mean to such a tiny ball of sunshine.

“Yes!” She said brightly, then cringing. Carmilla wrapped her arms around her waist to steady her. Laura took a deep breath, then smiled back at the receptionist. “I actually already filled out these papers a few months ago with my OB/GYN so they would be on file,” Laura explained. 

Denise smiled, “Can I just have your name please, miss.” Carmilla clenched her jaw; of course the woman hadn’t been listening to her.

“Laura Hollis.” Laura leaned against Carmilla, clutching her stomach again. Her breaths were become shorter and louder, and Carmilla watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Carmilla began absentmindedly rubbing her back and Laura began to relax.

“Alright Miss Hollis, you are all set.” Laura smiled at Denise who was beaming back at her. “If you want to just have a seat, one of the nurses will be over shortly to take you to your room.”

“Thank you,” Laura said before they made their way over to the waiting room chairs.

They couldn’t have been sitting for more than 5 minutes when a tall male nurse came with a wheelchair to take them to Laura’s room. It was a shared room, but there was no one else in it when they got there. After the nurse left, Carmilla went out in the hallway to call their friends and family while Laura got changed. She called Laura’s dad first, then Will. While Will called Kirsch and Danny, Carmilla called LaFontaine and Perry. With in a half hour, everyone was packing into Laura’s room. It helped Carmilla to relax a little, but her mind kept wondering.

_“Wait!” Carmilla screamed as Laura opened the front door. She stopped as the door swung open. Carmilla set down the box that was in her hands, and ran up the front steps toward her. She took the box that Laura was holding, setting it on the porch swing. She turned, putting her arms behind Laura and picking her up. Laura squealed at the sudden movement, then started laughing._

_“Carm, what are you doing?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck._

_“Carrying you across the threshold, of course.” Carmilla turned sideways, then stepped into their house._

_“How old fashion of you,” Laura said, smiling. Carmilla chuckled._

_“I prefer chivalrous,” Carmilla responded as she set Laura down. Laura laughed, then pushed herself up on her tip toes._

_“Very chivalrous,” she whispered before pressing her lips to Carmilla’s. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, pulling her in closer._

_It had been almost two years since their first date, but to Carmilla it felt like so much longer. Maybe for her it had been. She had been in love with Laura Hollis for damn near a decade before they even started dating, but the last two years had just made Carmilla love her that much more. Laura had moved in with Carmilla officially over 8 months ago, but they had both wanted a place that was theirs, and Carmilla’s monochrome apartment hadn’t been it. After nearly 6 months of searching for apartments, Carmilla suggested that maybe they start looking for something outside of the city. Two weeks later they were putting in an offer on an adorable 4-bedroom house in the suburbs, and now they were moving in._

_“Typical,” they heard. “We do all the heavy lifting while they stand around making out.” Laura pulled herself away from Carmilla, her cheeks completely red. Carmilla couldn't help the laugh the bubbled in her chest at the sheepish look on Laura’s face. Carmilla turned around and saw LaFontaine and Will standing in the entryway, boxes in hand and matching devilish grins on their faces._

_“Oh, don’t mind us ladies,” Will said after setting down the box in his hands._

_“Yes,” LaFontaine added. “I’m sure we can work around you.”_

_“LaFontaine, don’t be rude!” They all heard from out on the porch. LaFontaine rolled their eyes, but turned around and went back outside. Will just snickered before walking back outside as well._

_Carmilla turned back to Laura who was still tinted pink. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then leaned in a kissed her forehead. Laura’s hands were resting on Carmilla’s hips, her fingers threaded through her belt loops. Carmilla’s hand was cupping Laura’s cheek, and her thumb was rubbing circles on her skin. Laura leaned into Carmilla’s touch, smiling._

_“Welcome home, Cupcake.” Laura turned her head, pressing her lips to Carmilla’s palm._

_“Carm,” Laura started, her large brown eyes looking up to meet Carmilla’s. “I’m always home when I’m with you.”_

Carmilla’s leg was bouncing with nervousness. It had been 7 hours already, and Laura was only dilated 3 centimeters. The doctor told them both that it could take awhile, but neither of them really understood just how long until now. Everyone else was asleep somewhere in the hospital, phones at the ready in case something happened, but Carmilla couldn’t sleep. She could never sleep if Laura couldn’t sleep, and Laura was definitely not sleeping. She told her father that she didn’t want to miss anything.

“Laura, sweetie. I’m pretty sure you don’t have to worry about being the one to miss anything.” 

Carmilla loved Laura’s dad. He was probably the kindest person she had ever met. He was big and burly and kind of intimidating, but he was a big teddy bear. Carmilla had known this for a very long time, of course. She had known Chief Hollis longer than she had technically known Laura. When she had been younger, she had found herself acting out and getting into a little trouble with the law. Laura’s dad had always been the one to deal with her though, always letting her off. He knew she was a good kid, just needed to find her way. Then she met Laura, and found herself doing things to get noticed by a particularly cheery girl with honey brown hair instead of her parents. She had never forgotten that Laura’s father was the police chief, though. 

_“Did you even tell him who I was?” Carmilla asked, as she drummed her thumbs against the steering wheel._

_“Of course I told him who you were, Carmilla,” Laura responded. She was looking in the mirror, trying to touch up her make-up before they got to her father’s house._

_“And he was okay with us being together?” Carmilla was beyond nervous at this point. She was deliriously in love with the woman sitting next to her, but she knew that Laura’s father was the most important person in her life. If he didn’t want them together, she wasn’t sure she would be able to handle Laura telling her._

_“Carm,” Laura said, turning from the mirror. “You need to stop worrying. You don’t even technically have a record.”_

_Carmilla just scoffed. “Yeah, because your dad never_ technically _changed me with anything.”_

_“Exactly,” Laura started, placing her hand on Carmilla’s leg. “Because he liked you.”_

_Carmilla just shook her head, continuing to drum her fingers against the steering wheel. She tried to relax, but she was probably the most anxious she had ever been. The remainder of the drive was quiet. When they pulled into the driveway, Carmilla parked the car and shut it off. She let out a long sigh, still gripping the steering wheel. Laura’s hand came up to cup hers, and she looked over at her. Laura had a huge smile on her face, and she was absolutely beaming with excitement. Carmilla couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth._

_When they got out of the car, Laura practically bounded up the walkway to the front steps. She stood at the top of them, waiting for Carmilla to catch up, then walked right into the house. Carmilla stood hesitantly in front of the open door. Laura reached out her hand, grabbing Carmilla’s wrist, and pulled her into the house. Chief Hollis walked into the front hallway as Carmilla was kicking off her shoes. He greeted Laura with a wide grin and open arms, which she collapsed in to. He kissed the crown of her head, as he gently rocked her in his arms. Carmilla was awkwardly standing behind Laura wishing she could make herself invisible._

_“It’s good to see you, kiddo.” Laura buried her face into her father’s chest, clutching him tighter._

_“It’s good to see you too, dad.” He gave her one final squeeze before dropping his arms from around her. She turned and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, pulling her closer to the two of them. “I know the two of you have already met, but I want to formally introduce you. Dad, this is my amazing girlfriend, Carmilla. Carmilla, my dad,” she said gesturing back and forth between the two of them._

_“Chief Hollis,” she said formally, as she stuck out her hand. He looked down at it for a moment, then stuck his out as well, grabbing Carmilla’s hand and pulling her into his arms. She stiffened at first, more out of surprised, but quickly relaxed into the embrace._

_“You can just call me Steve, Carmilla.” Laughter vibrated through his chest as she nodded against him vigorously. He dropped his arms from around her, and she stepped back toward Laura, grabbing her hand immediately. Laura’s dad looked down at their joined hands and smiled fondly. “Come on you two, let’s eat.”_

_As they all ate dinner together, Carmilla became more and more relaxed. Carmilla had always known that Steve was a kind man, but watching him and Laura together, she realized how similar the two of them really were. So much of Laura’s dorky personality came from him. Her looks had clearly come from her mother, though. Not that Steve was bad looking or anything, though Carmilla wasn’t much of a judge. But his hair was dark and his features were rougher than Laura’s, aside from his eyes. Laura had his eyes. By the end of dinner, Carmilla felt more apart of Laura’s family than she ever felt a part of her own._

_After dinner and an unfinished game of Monopoly, Laura had fallen asleep on the couch watching Dr. Who. Carmilla was in the kitchen, helping to clean the dishes when Steve came in._

_“I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time,” he said. Carmilla turned from the sink and Steve was leaning against the doorframe, watching Laura sleep. Carmilla walked over to him, leaning against the other side of the door, her eyes following Steve’s gaze._

_“I know I’m probably not who you would have wanted her to end up with, sir-“ Carmilla started, but she stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder._

_“Carmilla,” he started and she turned her head to face him. “I always knew you were a good kid at heart. Just like I always knew you weren’t the one starting all the trouble you were getting blamed for.” His eyes were soft, but telling. Carmilla looked down at her shoes, unable to look him in the eyes. “All I have ever wanted is for my daughter to be happy, and you make her happy.”_

_“She makes me really happy, too.” Carmilla couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her face. Steve wrapped his arm around Carmilla's shoulders and pulled her against him. This time, Carmilla didn't flinch._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and loving part 1! I hope you all enjoy part 2 as well! Be sure to let me know.


End file.
